


I should get help

by MarblePheasant_Insomniac



Category: help - Fandom
Genre: I should get some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarblePheasant_Insomniac/pseuds/MarblePheasant_Insomniac
Comments: 1





	I should get help

Am i a badperson. Sometimes i think about grabbing my mommas gun and ending it all with a note that says forget me. Forget me. Forget me. Forget me.


End file.
